A Ripple In Time
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: An Aussie take post-100th ep. What if Ange gets the truth out Booth about what happened and convinces him that giving up on Brennan now is the absolute wrong thing to do. Will he go for it or will he try and find someone like he said.
1. Angela Smells Something Fishy

**A/N story based after what happened in the 100th.( I know what the? Another one?But just try an Aussie's interpretation of what could happen) I wrote this after it aired in the US as I watched it online but I know a few of my readers are Aussies and I didn't want to spoil it for them. As it has now aired in Aus here it is. **

* * *

Angela smells something fishy

Things between them had been off since that night and no one at the lab could figure out why. Sweets had a clue but he wasn't letting on to anything no matter how hard Angela, Cam, and Hodgins leant on him. He wouldn't cave, not even when they sent in Daisy. As much as he loved her he knew that in order for everything to work out he had to let them come to the truth in their own time.  
Fed up that she wasn't getting anywhere with the one person she thought knew what had happened, Angela Montenegro walked in her friends office and sat down in front of her. Arms folded with an 'I'm not moving till you tell me' expression on her face. Dr. Temperance Brennan looked up and waited for her friend to say something. When she didn't she looked back down at the file she was reading. Angela knew it wasn't a file that her friend was working on for Booth just because he asked. It was one of their own; a file on a long deceased person from Ancient Rome, tapping her foot to distract her friend Angela waited, and waited, and waited.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me what happened when you went to see Sweets. When you and Booth left here everything was normal. What happened in there to change that? Do I have to get Jack to kill him cos I will and you know Jack will too," Said the artist. She noticed an amused smirk creep across the features of her friend.

"You don't have to hurt him Ange, Booth and I are fine"

"That's crap honey; now tell me, your best friend, what really happened. You two can't go a day without seeing each other and it's been three weeks. Do you know how many times I've seen Booth here since then? Twice, something happened, everyone knows that. No matter how much we lean on Sweets he won't say a word. All he does is shake his head and turn and walk the other way muttering under his breath. Daisy even tried to talk to him, nothing" Giving up on trying to read the file Brennan sat back in her chair and looked up at her friend, her face completely void of emotion. She had become good at hiding what she was really feeling and at the moment she felt like complete and utter crap. But if she spilt her heart and soul out for Angela she knew it would get back to Booth and, she just couldn't deal with that, not now.

"Fine you want to know what happened we told him that he was wrong. That everything he saw was wrong. And that he had even gotten our first case wrong, we then told him what our first case was and then left," Said Brennan getting up and grabbing her lab coat.

"Now if you will excuse me I have remains to find and analyse." She said walking out of the room. Angela sat back down. Something happened, something in that story brought up something that made one of them say or do something and the other react. But the question was, what? What had been said or done? Bren, bless her heart was closing herself off from everything and everyone. Angela knew it was to protect herself. Sweets wasn't giving anything away so that left one very Special Agent Seeley Booth. She was going to get to the bottom of this; even if it took her the rest of the year she was going to find out what happened who was at fault and why they had done such a thing. They were her friends and she could see she needed help even if no one told her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like Loath it? Tell me I'll upload again sometime this week sooner depending on the review amount. **  



	2. Wishes Dreams and Reality

**This is a really short chapter but if your all good boys and girls and review I might just add the next chapter tomorrow. thank you to the two people who did review the last chapter I love you and you rock my sox all night long ok that came out sounding worse then I intended. anyways review this chapter if you want a quick up date. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be sitting at home bored if I created Bones? No I would be out rocking then night away!!! Sadly it belongs to TPTB Hart Hanson and Fox I just live in a little world of make believe where TJ Thyne is mine. **

* * *

Wishes, dreams and reality

Seeley Booth sat on the park bench watching his son on the merry-go-round. He hadn't wanted to come here; the last time he was here was with Bones. Everything in his life reminded him of her, even his son, which was strange as Bones had nothing really to do with Parker. Why? Why did she have to say no? He had, for lack of a better term, taken a gamble and kissed her, no pretences, no puckish prosecutors, no mistletoe just pure raw emotion driving him into kissing her and she pushed him away. Saying that she could hurt him; how? How could she hurt him more then she already had? Years he'd been waiting years to tell her, to say that he wished she hadn't gotten in that taxi alone. Now he'd never know, he should have fought harder; should have told her that whatever it was that was scaring her away wasn't nearly as strong as they were. But he hadn't. He'd given up, resigned to the fact he would always have to wonder from a far _what if_; she would always be his one that got away. His one "we could have been perfect." Sighing he smiled, as Parker came running over to him.

"Dad, when are we going to see Dr. Bones again? She said she would help me with the human evolution project I have for school." he said sitting down beside Booth. Sighing, Booth knew it was true. Bones had said she would help him; she even seemed excited about helping him. Now? Now Booth wasn't sure if she would or not, the new rules of their friendship, was it even a friendship now? He didn't know anyway, he wasn't sure if that would be right, his assigned partner from the Jeffersonian helping his son with homework. That was his or Becca's job.

"I don't know buddy I don't think so. I'll help you or your mum can, even Drew might be able to help you." He said patting the top of his sons head. Parker Booth's nose wrinkled at the mention of his mother's boyfriend .

"No thanks, I'll do it with Billy. His aunt, who's a doctor, is helping him. He asked if I wanted help, I said no at first but I'll ask if I can now, Mum said to get you or Captain fantastic to help. I'd rather you but I know you're busy." Said a disappointed Parker. It broke Booth heart to see his son like this but he just didn't know any more. Could he get Bones to help without sending the wrong message? So many things were screwed up. Why did sweets have to write that book anyway. Things were fine between he and Bones before, he was slowly chipping away at the walls around her heart and then Dr. Lance Sweets had to write that book everything thing came flying out and those walls he'd gotten through went flying back up before he even had a chance to stop them.

"Dam you Sweets." He muttered, getting up and walking behind Parker. It was time to take him back to Rebecca.


	3. Retelling a Tale

**Special thanks to Licorice Nights, African Violet, Zumrut25, SouthunLady & NCISchick for lovely reviews. I'm sorry to say that Parker won't be making an appearance again in this fic but I do have another story a oneshot that he is in "Parker's two families" **

** zumrut25- check the difference in grammar here this is mine Its not that great but my beta has been busy*cough* Lazy*cough***

**Chicken- You Should know by now my stories all have good endings, it just takes a little time to get there I'm not one to rush thats not what happens in real life. **

**These chapters do get a little longer but with build up I like short chapters keeps you lot on your toes *insert evil laugh here* **

* * *

Retelling a tale

Angela sat in Booth's chair waiting; she knew on Friday's he would pick up Parker from school- a month ago he would have bought the 8 year old into the lab. Everyone would find something gross and cool to show him for a while before Booth had to take him home. But now both Booth boys didn't come to the lab. Booth only showed up when he needed them. So she waited in silence hands folded sitting on his desk as she watch and waited. Half an hour past and the FBI agent walked into his office; a quizzical look on his face as to just what the facial reconstruction specialist of the Jeffersonian institution was doing sitting at his desk.

"What are you doing here Ange?" he asked sitting on the other side of his desk for once. The women in front of him smirked and lent forward.

"I know something happened when you and Bren went to see Sweets about his book, I know it has something to do with only you and Bren; and I know its thrown Sweets off his game. What I don't know is why you and Bren have changed. Neither of you could go a day without at least one phone call, and you are now as much a part of what you FBI people call the squint squad as Zack was. But something happened, something huge that changed all this. Bren's as cagey as she was when I met her. You only appear when you need us. She doesn't go with you into the field. I have tried to get her to talk to me. I've done everything to bribe Sweets to open his normally chatting mouth but nothing. So sweetie you either start talking or I lock us in here till you do and I'm not kidding. I love both of you and I hate seeing you like this. When was the last time you had a shave Booth?" Ange asked. Booth would have found the fact that the only light coming from the room was the lap beside them and the fact this felt like a scene from an old school movie comical if he wasn't so shocked she had figured all this out in three weeks. What could he do? Deny anything happened. He knew that wasn't true and well spending the night locked in his office with Angela wasn't at the top of his things to do list. Sighing he'd have to give in a tell her.

"Fine I'll tell you but we have to switch you sitting here and me there and then I'll tell you what happened," Angela nodded and got up moving around the desk and sitting down. With a smile on her face she knew he'd give in, Sweets well he'd have given in eventually, Bren wouldn't but Booth she knew how to get the truth from. Looking at him with an expectant look she waited till he started talking.

"Ok well, I was going to tell Sweets he was wrong about, well a lot of things and Bones well she wanted to point out that the case he stated as our first was wrong. That we had worked on one before that, a year before that you remember that don't you?" He asked Angela nodded at the time she had been saving to go back to Paris. That dream was still there but she had put it on hold a long time ago.

"Go on,"

"Well, when we said this to Sweets it blew his mind he was so not expecting that, He was expecting us to come in and tell him that we weren't in love and said exactly that after I told him it wasn't what he expected it would be. He then asked us to tell him about our first case together to see if his theory was right. So we did. We told him from the beginning." Booth went on to explain what they had told the young Physiatrist. Angela smirked at parts she could remember and was amazed at some of the things she didn't.

"Wait stop your telling me, Bren actually thought about sex first not you. Wow, ok go on." She listened intently gaining understanding why Bren was regressing back to the old Temperance Brennan and Sweets look like everything he knew was a lie. It was in parts, everything he thought anyway. She fell off the chair she was sitting on when Booth mention he had kissed Brennan.

"Wait you're saying you actually kissed her, like no tricks bribes or any funny business kissed her and she said no?" Angela asked Booth nodded resting his head in his hands. Angela couldn't help it when her mouth fell open everything fell into place why he was staying away why Brennan was acting the way she was. Getting up she sat back in the chair and grinned. He'd finally admitted what they had all known for so long. He was head over heels totally and utterly forever and ever unequivocally in love with Dr. Temperance Brennan world renowned anthropologist and had been since the day he met her.

"Then why didn't you fight, I know you Booth you won't get over her as quickly as you would like to if ever. Bren pushes every one away you know that; she's afraid she can't love she thinks she doesn't know how. But she does she just has to be shown she has to be shown that love in its purest form means accepting people for who they are. As brilliant and intelligent as she is, there are some things that can't be learnt from books or peoples bones. Love is one of those things. She thinks love is a complex of hormones and endorphins being released into ones brain; that's how she sees it and she might be right but she has to learn that not everything can be guided by a person's head; that there are times where people have to be lead by their heart I believe that you are that one person who can teach her that. But she's scared she knows your past Booth knows you deserve love, unconditional and unwavering love her theoretical side tells her she can't give you that. That you'll get hurt so she pushes you away." Said Angela Booth looked at her shocked how could see read the situation so perfectly it was like she had been there that she had seen it happen and could break down the subtext and read between the lines.

"How?"

"How do I know this, I know her and I know you. I'm an artist Booth I look for these things in people to bring them out in said people. I've watched the both of you over the last five years. You've changed her you've brought out this side of her that she didn't even know she has. But it scares her because it's something she has never known before. So she fights it with logic and rationalization what you have to do and; if you're willing I will help you is get her thinking that not exploring this new relationship is wrong and illogical; essentially using reverse physiology on her." Booth sat there for a minute thinking about Angela had said. A lot of it made perfect sense, and explained a lot to him. But was he really willing to try again so soon she had knocked him back once what was stopping her from doing it again. But this time would there be tears in her eyes would he be able to see that she didn't want to push him away. Would he see how hard she was fighting not to say yes?

"So if she never talks to me again I can blame you?" he asked Angela smirked.

"Yeah sweetie if she never talks to you again you can blame me," Booth nodded he was willing to give anything ago if it meant he got his long await shot with Tempe Brennan he would cut off his own foot.

"What do we do?" he asked Angela smiled and lent forward grabbing a piece of paper and started writing.


	4. Secret Admirer

**Ok this is a really short chapter so I'm going to do a double upload its only fair really isn't it? Read and Review**

* * *

Secret admirer

Dr. Camille Saroyanwalked into Brennan's office and stopped, stepping outside she looked for anyone looking suspicious. Seeing no one she walked in and looked at the single daffodil sitting on the forensic anthropologists' desk. A not e sat under it. Tilting her head to the side she read it and smiled "_A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman"_ it read. She couldn't figure out who wrote it, and didn't think it was anyone she knew.

"Cam?" Jumping, Cam turned around to see Brennan looking at her quizzically.

"It seems you have a secret admirer, Dr. Brennan"

"Really?" Tempe walked over to her desk and frowned. Who could have gotten in here to place her favourite flower on her desk, she wondered. There were so many people working here but it would have to be someone who knew her and knew what flowers she liked. Daffodil's weren't an obvious flower to get a woman. Who on earth would know it was her favourite? The writing was completely unfamiliar to her and she didn't have a clue who sent it.

Meanwhile, sitting in the diner that the squint squad frequented was Seeley Booth and Angela Montenegro. Angela stirred her tea while looking out the window, in front of her Booth was eating his usual pie.

"There are six people who know that's her favourite flower. Her mother, father, brother, high school crush you and-"

"You, I know the whole idea is to show her you know her better then she thinks you do. Sweetie don't worry we'll have her in your arms in no time."

"If you say so."


	5. Booth Gets a Fright

Booth gets a fright

One month had passed since Brennan had found the daffodil on her desk. She had also gotten a dolphin necklace and bracelet and a dolphin paper weight. At first it freaked her out. Getting these things from a total stranger seemed kind of stalker-ish but she also liked the sweetness of the gestures. There was someone out there that knew her well enough to know her deepest, darkest secrets. With every note she received she fell in love with this stranger who seemed to know what she was thinking that day. Things between her and Booth were getting better too. They weren't the same as they used to be and she didn't know if they ever could be that way again, but they were better. They had lunch or dinner at the diner after really big cases and he'd come strutting into her office when they had a case and sit there and wait for her to come in. Normally sprawled out on her couch, he would also tease her about this admirer she had. They weren't perfect but they were close enough for her. So it didn't surprise her when she walked in on a Monday morning to find him lying on her couch reading what he termed as a Graphic Novel.

"You got another note from your secret admirer, Bones." He said pointing to her desk, not even looking up from what he was reading.

"Did you-"

"Was there when I came in, what does this one say?" he asked closing what he was reading and sitting up. Brennan looked down at the note. As with every other note, the writing changed. She couldn't try and find out who it was through hand writing analysis. Her eyes widened as she read the note.

"Uh they're asking me to meet them. I don't think I should go. It could be a trap." She said placing the note on the table.

"Oh come on bones, if they know you well enough to leave a note complementing the fact that you wear the necklace and bracelet they gave you every day they have to work here. You know what people have to go through to work here." He had a point. Maybe she would go. She would like to know who this person was and how they knew so much about her.

"I'll see. If I'm not busy I'll go." Booth nodded and jumped up.

"Well, we gotta case so let's go"

Before he knew what he was doing and before anything could happen to her, Booth pulled Brennan into him. They had walked out of the grieving parents home both sombre, both thinking of different things. Booth had been brought out of his thoughts by the cocking of a gun. Grabbing Bones and pulling her into him, he'd dived for the ground as a single shot of a rifle went off. It flew above their heads. He took out his gun and rolled over pointing it at the man who had just shot at them. As the guy cocked his gun and aimed it at Brennan again, Booth let off a shot, hitting the guy in the arm, effectively getting him to drop the gun. He didn't care about the sobbing wife beside her husband calling him a bastard. Booth only cared about one thing: the safety of Temperance Brennan. Looking back at her he noticed her eyes were closed.

"Bones?" He shook her shoulder but got no response.

"Tempe?" He shook her again before starting to panic. Picking her up, he carried her back to the SUV and placed her in the back. He radioed in what happened and said he would be taking Bones to the hospital. He ignored the order to stay at the scene. The woman he had fallen in love with was hurt and he wasn't going to wait to find out why she wasn't waking up. Screw the guy who he had shot. It was his own fault. He wouldn't have been shot if he hadn't shot at them first.

Jack, Ange, and Cam came rushing down the hall to see Booth pacing up and down on the same three feet of floor. He looked, quite literally, like hell. His hair was a mess, obviously from him running his hand through it a million times. His tie hung loosely around his neck and his shirt was untucked. He stopped and looked up to see them and took a deep breath before starting to pace again. It was quite obvious he was trying not to cry. Angela walked up to him, the only one brave enough to, and wrapped her arms around him. The dam that was holding back his emotions broke. His wrapped his arms around her and bawled his eyes out. It was then that Cam and Jack realized it was Booth. The secret admirer was Booth with Angela giving him the right words to say. Heck, knowing the artist's incredibly huge heart she was probably the mastermind behind the whole thing. Who were they getting to write the notes though? That was the question.

"Hey shh, she's gonna be ok." Jack heard Angela saying as she rubbed her friends back trying to calm him down.

"How do you know that? You didn't see her. She was laying there limp, I tried to- I wanted to- but instead I-" His words weren't making much sense to anyone. Cam looked up as a doctor came toward them looking at Booth.

"Agent Booth? She's going to be fine. She woke a while ago; we're going keep her in overnight. Just to keep an eye on her. She's asking for Angela." Helping Booth sit down Angela headed off with the doctor. Looking over her shoulder she saw Booth rest his head on Cam's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around him.


	6. Neutral into Overdrive

**I'm so bad I said I was going to update this but I completely forgot to. Well as part of my foolish mistake I will give you two chapters. I'm still working on 365 days from now and another bones story as well but as my muse hates winter as much as I do the plot bunnies come and go rather quickly and I have to be really warm and in the mood to be writing. Blame winter my dearies blame winter. Thank you to the people who continue to review you know you are. Your the reason I keep posting here. **

* * *

(6)Neutral to Overdrive

Angela walked into where the doctors had moved her best friend and smiled as she noticed Brennan flicking through the TV channels on the small TV mounted on the wall in front of her.

"Hey sweetie you gave us all scare, mainly Booth he was a wreck" said Angela pulling a chair over and sitting next to her Brennan turned off the TV and turned too looked at her friend.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked looking completely serious. Angela nodded and took her friends hand.

"Is it bad that I want this secret admirer to be Booth? He said he was going to move on but-

"You want it to be him" Ange said with a knowing smile as her friend nodded.

"I know it is just the chemical imbalances in my brain endorphins that have been released to protect it that makes me feel like this but. When I was-

"Kissing him?" Ange asked.

"Yes I had this strange sensation in my stomach that felt like the contents of it was moving but I liked it." Angela grinned at this butterflies Bren had butterflies while kissing Booth this was one thing that Booth had not been able to tell her.

"Sweetie if you liked it, why did you push him away." Ange wanted to say more she wanted to say she knew what happened and that her wish was true it was Booth but knew her best friend to well she would freak out and Ange couldn't do that to Booth.

"I don't know how to love like he wants Ange I just I never had that growing up and I-

"Neither did he sweetie but look at him now."

"He had his grandfather he knows that unconditional always forgiving love. But I don't I- I just don't and I can't hurt him knowing that knowing I can't give it to him. Its heart crushing but its true" said Brennan looking away from her friend as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Could I just be alone for a while Ange?" she asked Angela nodded and rested a hand on her friends arm for a while before getting up to leave she turned around.

"Oh and sweetie you do know that kind of love, It's in your eyes every time you look at Booth. You just have to-

"Put my head in neutral and my heart into overdrive, Booths always telling me that" said the doctor.

"Yeah something like that"


	7. A Simple Kiss

**Ok for those of you who are the picky lot I know she probably would not have staying in hospital for seven days but remember this is a story. It's my imagination not yours, your just the visitor so if you don't like it you know where the exit is and don't let the door hts your ass on the way out.**

* * *

7) A simple kiss

Seven day's Tempe Brennan ended up staying in hospital, and she hated every minute of it. There was nothing to do even with the best room there was still nothing to do. So when she got out the first thing she did was go to the diner and sit down and eat proper food she was about to take a bit into the veggie burger she had ordered. When Booth sat in front of her, he smiled half heartedly. Brennan put the burger down and folded her hands in front of her.

"Thank you for saving me Booth" she said he nodded and stole a chip off her plate as the waitress came over with his pie. He had another reason for being here but he wasn't going to let onto that for a while yet, he would in time but for now he would just sit here with her and eat in silence.

Temperance liked to think she knew her partner and that she could read him pretty well, but she had learnt in the past he was so much better at hiding what he was really up to then she was. He was better at reading people as well. She had learnt a thing or two but she was nowhere near as good as he was. Finishing off her food she sat back and folded her arms. Watching him watch her it was like the staring contests she would have with Russ before her parents left.

"I know your thinking of something but I cannot read your face as well as you can when looking at people." She said quietly.

"It's a talent Bones, you got one with bones and how people's faces show who they are and where they came from. I read people that what makes us a good team. "He said with a simple shrug.

"But you understand people Booth you can tell when people are lying and when they are not. You feel things I can't I sometimes wish I could but- I – I just don't know how" she said looking down at the ring that had been her mothers.

"You know five years ago you would never have said that. Your growing as a person Bones, you will in time be able to tell certain things about people it just takes time and practice." He said getting up and holding out his hand.

"I know for a fact you caught the bus here let me give you a lift home save you from killing any public transportation people." Tempe smiled and nodded getting up and grabbing the duffle back she had with her.

"I would like that very much" she said heading out with him leaving enough money for her meal and a tip.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones" they had just pulled up in front of her condo Booth looked over at her and wished not for the first time in months she hadn't pushed him away. Brennan faulted when he looked at her, that funny feeling came to her again and she wasn't sure if she could stand her legs felt like they had been turned in to some gelatinous substance, she could feel her heart beat rising and bile caught in her throat. She swallowed hard and then shook her head.

"Thank you for the lift. Would it be possible to get one to work tomorrow as my car is at work" she asked knowing she had as Jack would say chickened out.

"Sure, what time?"

"Seven will be fine thank you again" she got out and started walking towards her front door. A moment later she heard her name being called turning around she saw Booth walking towards her with her duffle back and his keys.

"Might help you if took these" he said holding up her duffle bag and spare keys. She nodded hoping he would just hand them to her and leave, but he didn't.

"Have I told you how sorry I am for knocking you out? I was just trying to- Booth looked down at his shoes and shrugged. The closeness was getting too much for her if he didn't back away soon she wouldn't be able to stop herself, closing her eyes as he leant over and kissed her on the head.

"Later Bones" he said stepping back, dropping the bag in her hand Brennan stepped forward grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Booth so shocked at what she had done just stood there till her hands unclenched and rested on his chest, his hands then slowly rested on her hips as he allowed her to kiss him, he didn't want to scare her off by taking over, by wrapping his arms around her and showing her that she was all he ever wanted. As quickly as it happened Brennan broke it off her eyes widening and a hand covering her mouth before grabbing her things and racing to her door unlocking it and rushing inside without so much as a goodbye.

Running a hand over his now swollen lips Booth smirked, Angela's plan was working, slowly but it was working. Grinning he headed back to his car whistling.


	8. You did what?

**Ok I know I'm bad and I haven't been updating but I've been looking for work and that took up a lot of my time but I start my new job tomorrow so hopefully I'll get this story and the other bones one I've slowly been working on up before the new season starts. to those of you reviewing I love you all you rock my sox when I have sox on he he he ok enough of my babbling. **

* * *

You did What?

Angela lazily reached her for ringing phone she didn't even bother to look at the ID.

"Angela speaking,"

"I kissed him; I don't know what came over me. He was standing there after giving me a lift home saying he was sorry about what happened and I kissed him. I- I don't know why but I did." Said Brennan, if she could Angela would have squealed instead she stopped what she was doing did a little dance and grinned.

"Sweetie that's a good thing, it is, your letting your heart control your feelings instead of your head." She said walking around in circles it was the only way she was going to be able to hold this conversation without spilling out her idea's this was the wrong phone call the next one she made she would do all the gushing all the admit it I was right. But for now she would just be there for her friend and pretend to think that she had not been working to this conclusion for a couple of months. Hell years, only now she had Booth on board.

"I don't know where to go from here, I kissed him and he didn't kiss me back he just rested his hand on my hips and let me kiss him. Why did he let me kiss him?" she wondered.

"Uh cos he loves you, and he didn't want to scare you off although by the sounds of it you did that all by yourself. Honey falling in love isn't a bad thing; it's a good thing a very good thing. You'll have someone there to catch you when you fall." Angela grinned she heard a knock on the door; it could be one of two people considering what just happened she knew who it was before she answered the door. As she opened it she pointed to the phone on her ear and mouthed Brennan Booth nodded and went to sit down.

"Why would I fall?... Oh you mean he could be there to comfort me when I was having an especially bad day well yes I could see that being of some use" Angela rolled her eyes and sighed her friend was getting there slowly it might take her a while but she was starting to understand what different sayings meant.

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow ok. Bye" Angela hung up the phone and let out a massive squeal.

"I knew it would work but this good and this quickly I didn't think it would happen. Ok now that we know she likes you. We have to let her tomorrow she is going to be torn, between this mystery guy who knows so much about her and you the guy who even after she hurt unintentionally still does things for her no one else would. We have to let her know that mystery guy and loyal Booth are the same person." Said Angela there as a plan forming in her head one that would be perfect one that would scream to the whole world. So caught up in her own thoughts she didn't see Booth leave. He had plans of his own, and as much help as Angela had been this part he needed to do on his own, or so he thought.


	9. Take A Chance

**OK so its official I am the worlds worst person I haven't updated this story in months I know and I know this because I have people constantly asking me if I'm going to do it and I say yes that say and it never gets done I suck I know. SO after kicking my but into gear I have decided seeing I'v been so slack I am going to give you three chapters. the is the first. However my cruelness will be seen oh yes just because I'm giving you three chapters doesn't mean its going to solve anything for you at all MWAHAHAHA. Any mistakes are mine and I'm not that great at Grammar so sue me. No really please don't do that cos I really can not afford that at the moment. **

**A quick recap on what went on. **

**Ange knows something happened when they went to see Sweet they both lie and she calls them on it. **

**Parker wants to see Bones again **

**Angela find out what really happened. **

**Bones gets a Secret Admirer **

**Every one gets a fright when Bones in knocked out and take to hospital after she is released she kisses Booth.**

**Angela find out from Bones while Booth turns up at her door.**

**And here we are...

* * *

**

Booth sat in his SUV outside Brennan's condo thinking about the conversation he had, had with Angela last night. Today was the day well it would be if he could get up the courage to let her know he was here it was ten to seven she had said seven, he'd been here since twenty to. Taking one last breath he opened his door and got out walking up to her door and knocking. It opened within seconds.

"Booth"

"Hey ya Bones, you ready?" he asked the forensic anthropologist nodded and they were on their way. The ride to the Jeffersonian was quiet, too quiet for either of their liking but neither said a word. They arrived and parked underground like they always did. Right next to Brennan's car, the tension in the air between them didn't dissipate as they got out if anything in increased. Sighing and realizing her rash move the night before might not have been the best thing she started to head inside. Till she heard her long appointed nickname being called, well one of. This wasn't the nick name he had given her. It was the one her mother had when she was a little girl. Tempe.

"I know what I said about moving on, about finding someone else but I can't- I can't do that. I know I said I would but I can't"

"Booth-

"Don't think of it as a gamble. Let's say it's a scientific inquiry. There have been many of those over time. This one is about finding out if someone who is logical and rational, and the best and brightest in her field can sustain a relationship with someone who doesn't hold the same IQ as her; a person who uses metaphorically speaking their heart more than their head." He said reciting what Angela had written down for him the night before.

"Booth you know that I'm not-I can't it's a gamble."

"No, it doesn't have to be a gamble. A Gamble is when you place a certain amount of money on something. Something that isn't certain something that could bring you good fortune or bad luck, gambling is playing pool for money or putting everything you have into a poker game or on a craps table in a casino. This; us isn't a gamble"

"Yes it is your gambling with your heart." Said Brennan looking at him sadly why did they have to have this conversation again she thought she had made herself perfectly clear the first time.

"The heart is just a muscle Tempe something that pumps blood around a person's body"

"You know what I mean"

"Fine then it's a gamble but you know what it's a gamble I've been playing since the time you kissed me out side that bar six years ago. You honestly didn't think I had you detained just so I could annoy you did you? I did it so I could see you so I knew that we were still the same. But we weren't, this gamble as you call it has opened my mind to so many possibilities. I have learnt so much from you and about you. Like your favourite flower is the daffodil, or that your favourite animal is the dolphin just like it was your mother's favourite. Or how about the fact that once a month you go with your father to see your mother even though you think standing there talking to a stone is pointless because you think she can't hear you. There are things about you not even Ange knows that I do. And there are things about me you and you alone have figured out without me telling you" Brennan looked at him tears on the verge of falling down onto her cheeks. How did he do this how did he make something she knew she couldn't do sound like something she could quite easily do.

"Love Bones isn't about chemicals and endorphins or adrenaline or whatever else you have spouted on about. Love is looking at someone and knowing what they are going to say before they say. Its knowing that no matter what happens what you do or what others think there will always be someone who is there for you; someone who is always on your side. It's knowing that you can look like you've just woken up in a trash can, and that one person won't see any of your flaws, all they will see is you. Who you are to them and who you really are. And Tempe I've been there twice once with Becca many years ago before Parker was even a thought. The other was you; I've seen you at your lowest I've been there for you when you needed that shoulder to lean on. When everything around you has come falling down I've been that one wall that stayed standing. Yes I am a gambler I have a problem with it its true. Did you know that before you before I started working full time with you I got to see Parker once a month, I never got alone time with him. Becca was always there always watching. Since I've started working with you. I get that alone time with Parker I could see him every day if I wanted to, and that is all thanks to you. You have turned my life around upside down at times but you have changed my life for the better and that Bones is what love is about." Temperance looked him in the eyes really looked him in the eyes, she could see that every word he was saying was the truth.

"Booth-

"If you say you can't I swear Temperance I will walk away and I will get someone else to work with you. I can't do what you want. I can't pretend like none of this ever happened. I can't and won't go on pretending I'm not head over heels unequivocally in love with you; because I am one hundred percent totally and utterly in love with the world best anthropologist, she's it for me. I might have to stop working with her but I won't ever stop trying to get her to see that she loves me as well, that even though she never knew that kind of love growing up she does now. She just has to embrace it. And when she does I'll be there, waiting with open arms." He said, he didn't wait for a reply or to see what her reaction was he just walked past her. Heading to the building in which she worked.

Brennan followed him the entire way trying all a bit unsuccessfully to get his attention. She felt like a twit calling his name out and not having him respond. When she got to the platform and saw him talking casually to Angela and Jack she huffed and walked straight bask them. Catching the attention of one Dr. Jack Hodgins he watched her storm into her office before turning back to the two people he had been talking to, suddenly confused by their smirks.

"You're up to something Angie what are you up to?" he asked he hadn't used his pet name for her in a while in fact he only used it when he wanted something.

"You'll see" was all she said in reply

"Booth?" he asked hoping that the agent would reply when he didn't Jack gave up he'd find out eventually he guessed.


	10. Pondering Flashbacks

How had he done that? How had he turned everything she thought upside down? Everything she ever thought she knew was now a complete and utter blur. Booth although a very bright man could not have come up with that on his own. No someone was helping him, someone who knew her as well as he did, if not better in some aspects of her life. It couldn't be Cam they got along but they were far from chummy friends as Ange called it. That it! Ange had helped him, her best friend had given her that speech a thousand times but in third person how could she have not picked up on that? Because it was Booth saying it and not in a casual conversation, he said it with feeling with emotion and with something she'd never seen before.

Walking out of her office she headed toward Angela's she wanted to know why, why had she helped him?

**-Flash back-**

"_I can't believe she kissed you, are you sure you didn't start it" Angela asked as she sat down she then jumped back up again she was way too excited Bren her best friend a woman who didn't have a filter of what should be said and what shouldn't had kissed Booth without any one forcing her to._

_"Ok this is what we are going to do: she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing Booth watched amazed that she knew exactly what they should do. He was still trying to get over the fact Dr. Brennan had kissed him, Him Supervisory Special Agent Seeley Booth._

_"Read this" a piece of paper was shoved at him bringing him back to reality._

_"Ok"_

_"Learn it cos that's what is going to get her. After you finish don't wait for a response walk away if your here come in. Don't answer if she calls you Booth only answer to your given name."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because when you use Tempe instead of Bones it will hit her how much she likes it. How much a nickname given to her by her mother really means to her. And that she has known that kind of unconditional love but the reason she can't fathom it, is because it was ripped away from her, and that maybe just maybe you are the one person who can give it back to her."_

**-End—**

"Why?" Angela looked up as her friend stood in the door with a classic Brennan look arms folded confused look on her face like she didn't have a clue what was going on but she would fake knowing so she wouldn't show just how vulnerable she really was.

"He loves you sweetie I've seen it grow in him from just being attracted to you, to having a thing for you till now where he is completely smitten by you"


	11. Family Knows Best

Max Keenan looked at his daughter with a smirk; he had been listening to what she had been saying for over an hour now. Knowing she was trying to rationalize what happened, and what she had done by telling him. He knew that she had lost a lot by he and her mother leaving and Russ leaving hadn't helped any at all either. The love she once knew when she was a child had gone, well not gone just buried very deep inside of her so that no one could get that close and no one could hurt her like her parents had. But Max knew his daughter he could read her very well. The fact that she was going over and over this in such great detail meant something was bound to happen sooner rather than later, he'd seen it coming the first time he had seen her with Booth. The way he treated her and the way she regarded what he said with the upmost importance. He knew from a few buddies of his; what this FBI agent had done for his daughter. The way he fought for her, the way he didn't give up when they thought all hope of finding her and that friend of hers was lost. Booth was the one that would bring back that loving side of Temperance Brennan the side he hadn't seen since she was a little kid. Sure she had always regarded the world differently, in a way quite like she did now. The one and only difference between Tempe now and Tempe then was love. Back then she had been able to show love because she knew she was loved for who she was heart and soul. But when things happened that were out of her control, she lost that love she couldn't find it and Max knew Tempe she would have searched for it till something had ultimately let her down. That Max believed was Russ leaving her as well. That was when she stopped looking. At that point in time she had closed her heart off to love because what she associated with love wasn't feelings of being whole of knowing people who would be there for you. Love to her meant people left you without reason and without warning, it meant being alone and living with people you didn't know for reasons you didn't understand or even know at the time. And as she got older the logical side of her brain took over, her heart was permanently stuck in neutral. That was until SSA Booth arrived with the key to her heart and enough courage and determination to put her brain into neutral of once and let her heart lead the way. She had done it last year at his trial. Implying that she could have killed Deputy Director Kirby, it had taken a whole lot of heart for her to do that to put her job, her life and everything she knew on the line for her father. He believed that was the first but most certainly not the last time she would be doing that.

"Dad are you even listening to me or are you just day dreaming again, you're as bad as Booth he does the same thing" Max smirked again another mention of Booth sitting up straight he took his daughters hand in his.

"Honey why don't you call him by his given name, he obviously calls you Tempe sometimes." Max watched the thought process she went through thinking over why she didn't do this.

"We work together"

"But does he call you Brennan all the time?"

"No he calls me Bones which is as you and everyone else state too me is an affectionate name that he has given me. I tried to give him one once, Shoes but it didn't last very long"

"Why the hell were you calling Seeley Shoes sis?" Russ Brennan asked as he joined his father and sister Tempe shrugged and picked up her sandwich to take a bit.

"Oh that's right, his shoes were shiny, very shiny they I assumed were shined every night after worked. But I have since been corrected in that a summation." Russ nodded and rolled his eyes at his father.

"So why am I here?" he asked stealing a chip off his sisters plate when she didn't hit his hand away he looked shocked she hated people doing that she thought it was unhygienic and if someone wanted some chips they should order some themselves instead of eat off someone else's plate.

"Booth does it all the time, I have learnt that only people who care about you and people you trust implicitly may sneak food off your plate." Russ nodded and thanked the waitress who delivered the drink he had ordered when he walked in.

"So why am I here?"

"To prove to your sister that she is in fact in love with Booth-

"See you call him Booth I have never heard you call him by his given name, why should I?" Russ could see this was going to take a while.

"The man arrested me Tempe what am I meant to do, clap him on the shoulder and say thanks Seeley" said Max.

"No, you did that after he arrested you. You said if getting caught meant you could be near me for once in ten years then so be it and you thanked him" said Brennan

"Ok I have a question for you, Tempe" said Russ after their parents left he became very good at getting answers he wanted out of his little sister.

"When I walked in here the topic of conversation was?"

"Booth"

"Has what we talked about changed subjects since then?"

"No"

"And if what I assume is correct, before I got here the topic was Seeley Booth correct?"

"That's three questions Russ in future you should clearly state that you would like to ask several questions not just one" seeing the exasperated look on her brothers face she nodded.

"Yes it was Booth your reasoning being?" Russ smiled yep his sister was- even if it hadn't gotten through that thick shield around her heart yet- in love with Seeley Booth.

"You'll figure it out soon enough"


	12. Wondering what if

**I know I'm bad I haven't updated in ages but really with only two reviews how was i to remember? thank you to the two who did review :* MMMMWA! **

* * *

Wondering what if

_Ok so yesterday didn't go as Ange and I had planed which to tell you the truth sucked I thought it would. She was annoyed at me for not answering her. I could tell that much whenever I came in she would fob me off to Jack or Cam or even Ange before walking away and doing something. Jack and Cam have NO! Idea what is going on but Ange seems to smirk every time. I think I will have to talk to her about that. She said by the end of the day. We'll its now ten am the following day and I'm still waiting, still wondering if this was in fact a good Idea. Maybe I should have waited a while you know let her think I had moved on and when she realized what she was missing out on pounce then. This seemed to be getting me nowhere. _Seeley Booth was clearly distracted, his mind on anything else but what he was meant to be doing. So when he ran into what were normally automated doors he stumbled back and fell flat on his ass. Shaking his head he looked up dazed and confused. _What the hell just happened? _ He wondered as he got up rubbing his sore anus. Looking around for someone to clue him into what was happening he saw no one. "Well this is great" he muttered trying to see into the lab had any one seen his less the graceful fall? A snickering behind him told him yes someone had. Turning around he saw Cam standing behind him.

"The doors have been playing up all morning I did the same thing coming out about an hour ago. I went to see if someone could fix it. Your fall was a lot more graceful the Wendell's his face squished on the doors before falling back." She said with the same amused tone she always had when she found something amusing.

"Ok so how do you get them open?" he asked Cam shrugged.

"We don't. We just have to wait till they open on their own. "She said leaning against the wall beside her.

"You're telling me, that with all the money that comes into the Jeffersonian they can't fix a faulty door?" he asked Cam shrugged

"I never said they were perfect," she muttered getting a laugh out of her friend.

"You got that right."

Brennan and Angela stood on the platform watching their two co-workers talking and laughing. Every now and then Angela would sneak a look over at her best friend and could see the scowl on her face.

"Sweetie they're just talking. Probably waiting for the temperamental doors to open" Brennan nodded but didn't say anything Ange knew to take that as something her friend didn't believe.

"What if they are out their fluffing and he's done what he said he would, move on I mean" Angela grinned so seeing Booth talking and laughing with another woman all be it an ex of his. Angela knew neither Cam nor Booth were interested in each other in that way, they were just friends who had known each other for years.

"Its flirting honey and no Cam and Booth have no, romantic interest in each other what so ever. Their done over with, have been for some time. And I know for a fact he's not going to get over you anytime soon. The fact that you're Jealous of them talking tells me you don't want him to be either. You like how he chases you round like a love sick puppy but you're also scared. You have this little question running around that way to literal brain of yours. What if he leaves me like my family did? But sweetie you have to remember that you have your family. You had lunch with your father and Brother yesterday. You're going with both of them to visit your mother's grave this weekend and you soon will be an aunt. Three weeks if I'm correct" said Angela resting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"What you have to do, is dig up that part of you that you buried so deep inside of you so many years ago. Booth would rather cut off his own arm then hurt you, and in some way isn't that what your parents did. They left so you and Russ would be safe. I admit it wasn't the best move they ever made and you would probably be a totally different person now if none of that had happened. But do you really think you would be here, do you think you would have Booth? Sweetie what you went through sucked but it made you the person you are today. And that person is in denial about how much she is in love with her partner from the FBI." Said Angela folding her arms and looking over at her friend with a knowing smile she waited not expecting any response but she waited anyway. Brennan had surprised her over the last couple of months so she never knew if she was going to get the usual Brennan the one who thought everything over till there wasn't anything to doubt or the Brennan who only showed up on the extremely rare occasion.

"But what if I do as you say and as he would like and something happens something like you and Hodgins?"

"Sweetie Hodgins and I are not you and Booth."

"I- I-don't-

"Gamble? Sweetie you may not know this, but you gambled the first time you met him, the first time you hadn't worked on a case from this centenary was a gamble you didn't know if what you were doing was the right thing you were used to working on cases that didn't have families waiting to hear how their loved one died. You took a Gamble when you and Jack were buried in that quarry. Doing what you did could have killed you but you took the gamble that Booth was there looking for you, and it paid off. Then there was the Gamble you took trying to find out what happened to your mother. You could have gotten hurt digging into a past you knew nothing about. But you weren't because Booth protected you. So what are you scared about, you gamble not in the way you think, not in how Booth used to but you do. You make choices that could have good or bad out comes that's gambling everyone does it every day. The only thing is we don't use the word gamble for them, they say it's a risk or they ask what if. Do I risk wearing heels to work today? Should I risk catching a bus that isn't mine and see if I can catch it at a latter stop? Should I risk telling my partner I feel the same way he does? What is something bad happens and I get hurt?" Angela went on and on with a group of questions ones that she knew her friend had subconsciously asked herself almost every day.

"Ok Bren sweetie I love you but you tend to dwell on the bad what ifs, think about some of the good. What if Booth is the love of your life? What if the two of you fifty years from now look back and decide that yes him chasing you for so long was worth it because you have had fifty wonderful years together. What if everything you have ever been looking for is wrapped up in ex army snipper turned Supervisory Special Agent for the FBI Seeley Booth? What happens if one day you realize he is everything you wanted and it's too late he did what you asked and moved. What if it was someone close to you? How would you feel then knowing you chance had slipped by? Sweetie your chance is now take it while you still have or you'll be left wondering what if"


	13. Taking that Chance

**I know bad loz very very bad loz I have not updated in ages for any of my stories really but I have been writing...well CSINY stories but hey I have been writing I could say life has gotten in the way but that would just be a cop out I've been slack and that's really the only thing I can say. So instead of being evil and leaving this chapter with a cliffy like it was intended I am going to give you the next chapter with it. Then there is olny one chapter after that and this story is finished. **

* * *

Taking that chance...

It seemed like hours had passed since the doors had opened letting anyone in or of the Medico Legal Lab. So when a tall lanky guy with a beard that could have once rivalled Hodgins arrive with a ladder, tool box and a Short stubby guy in tow Booth and Cam had, had just about enough of waiting and were considering of shooting the door like Booth had only a few months ago.

"Won't be long an hour or two tops" he muttered setting his things up. He looked back at them and wondered why their faces held matching annoyed looks.

"Uh could we just get it open first so they could go in I don't think they want to hang around doing nothing for much longer" said he short assistant. Muttering under his breath the lanky man nodded and set to work a few minutes later the doors opened. Cam thanked both of them and pushed a rather annoyed Booth into the lab, he could get angry at them later right now she needed that door fixed.

Before she knew it Angela had come down and taken her lightly by the arm guiding her off to her office effectively leaving the partners alone. Booth shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around it was clear to him that this move or whatever it was had been too soon. Well he could blame Angela she said if it didn't work it he could and well as far as he could see it hadn't worked.

"Why me?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Why me why did you fall in love with me?" she asked wanting to know what it was about her that had attracted him in first place was it just that she was a women and that he was a man? Or was there something she was missing.

"Your different Bones, you don't see the world like everyone sees it. You said you don't have my kind of open heart, and I know you can't have; you have gone through too much in your life had too many lets downs to be able to. But your heart is as big and open as any other persons. That heart caused you to set up your life to adopt a dog that had killed a man. It let you accept your father back into your life even though he abandoned you at such a young age. It's what made you register as a foster parent so that if anything happened to Russ and Amy you could be there for her girls. And Andy remember him? At first you didn't want anything to do with him but he grew on you. So much so that after that you wanted a baby remember? And you wanted me to be the person who helped you with that. It's the same heart that loved Zack and was hurt when we found out what he had done. You say that you'd hurt me, but don't you get it can't you see that in saying no that in not trying you're hurting me. I can read you like a book Tempe you don't want to say no in your heart of hearts though deep down inside somewhere you can't fathom your subconscious is saying yes. You wouldn't have kissed me back you wouldn't have kissed me a month ago and you wouldn't have asked if we can still work together that night. You wouldn't have put your head on my shoulder as we walked off. You do love me but you're scared, scared of what happened with your parents with your brother and what happened with Zack will happen to us. I know that none of that seems like a reason why I feel in love with you but it is. You see the world so differently to me and I love that about you. You make me a better person, and I hope in some small way I have changed your life. Made you see things in a way you never would have before. Those tears in your eyes aren't about you not loving me; Temperance they are and always have been there because you know I'm right. And that scares the hell out of you. Because for some reason, some ungodly -and I know you don't believe in him but I do-reason that you and me might not work out you'll lose your best friend the person who knows you inside and out who's been there for you without asking for anything in return. But I will be there for you even if something does happen. I know though I know it will work and we will be one of those couples." Said Booth looking at her with all earnest he would give it one last try one last hope before his heart broke too much and he couldn't do it anymore he couldn't fight for them if she wasn't willing to fight either.

"But I'm a-

"Scientist. So you keep telling me but scientists fall in love. Look at Dr. Goodman he's married and had two beautiful little girls. Look at Jack and Angela they fell in love and ok they aren't together any more but look at Jack. He is a scientist and a conspiracy theorist and one hell of a wealthy man and he is still in love with Angela an artist who is as free spirited as they come. Daisy is a scientist in training I admit a chatty one but she is one none the less. Look at her and Sweets. Look at Cam she has taken on the role of mother to a teenager that isn't even her own child because she loved Michelle's dad. You let Sully try you let my boss try. Why, why won't you let me try?" he asked Brennan bit her lip he made a good argument a very good one. Why couldn't she try with him?

"I-I can't take that chance" she watched as he looked completely and utterly defeated. Shaking his head he looked up at her.

"Fine, I get it you just want us to be friends. Thing is I can't be your friend because being your friend means being around you out side of work hours and I need space because I've fallen in love with you and I need to learn how to let that go." Booth closed his eyes as to not show her just how close he was to tears taking a deep breath he opened his eyes again.

"I won't be waiting for you when you do realize you can. I have to move on with my life this was our chance and if you're too scared to take it because of a what if then... He left the sentence unfinished and shrugged, there wasn't much else he could do he'd tried everything else.


	14. Or maybe not

**See next chapter ok I know there are going to be people out there who will want to hunt me down for not uploading this sooner...however you have to find me first. **

* * *

... or maybe not

Angela Montenegro and Camille Saroyan watched in shock as Seeley Booth walked down off the platform collectively their hearts broke as they saw a single tear run down his cheek.

"I thought after everything we'd done after everything I had said and he had said that she would finally for once go with her heart and not her head" Angela muttered. Cam looked over at her then back to Dr. Brennan who was obviously debating internally what to do. Leaving her post that was just outside Angela's office door she headed up to the platform.

"Do you know how long he's kept that inside? He told me last year before his operation that he was in love with you, and I told him to be careful; because if he broke your heart there was no way you'd come back from it. But what I failed to realize then was, what if you broke his? Seeley has always been an optimist he loves without reason and without judgement. His beliefs are who he is. If he believes in something he will not put up with people poking away at those beliefs. You did and still do. He is a Catholic boy his belief in God is as engrained in who he is as science and logic are in you. He has put up with your diatribes about his faith, because he believed in you. What you stood for, who you were and what you did with your work and your life. As a woman who has known him for years he is or at least was head over heels in love with you because you are a scientist you work for the good guys Dr. Brennan. Not a lot of men fall in love with women for their brilliance and intellect. A lot of men fall for what a woman looks like. How skinny she is what cup size her breasts are. Seeley is different he looks at the person as a whole not just their outer beauty but their inner beauty as well. If you can't see how in love with you he has become over what the last six years, and how long he has kept that too himself as not to scare or hurt you. Then you do not deserve that love at all" said Cam she walked away like so many people had done to Brennan in the last few months without waiting for a reply.

Brennan looked over to Angela who was pointing at Booth and mouthing go to her. Could she do that though it wasn't who she was she didn't take those kinds of chances. _But you have, with Sully with his boss, when you were trapped with Hodgins you slammed a briefcase into a women's face because she tried to kill him after she had tried to kill you and hadn't succeed because you took a risk one that could have kill you, _came a little voice inside her head one that sounded so much like Zack Addy. Before her brain could even process why she had these thoughts and why did they sound like something Zack would say her heart took over for once finally in her life her heart had taken over before her brain had, had the chance. She found herself heading down the stairs and running over to where Booth was. He had some time in the last five minutes slumped down to the ground his head resting on his knees.

"Seeley?" she asked her voice shaking so much she could barely speak. It felt like her heart had stopped beating when he looked up at her there was a completely and utterly crushed look on his face.

"c-could you stand up for a minute please?" she asked she wasn't sure if he would do it, but she was hoping he would. When he did his arms folded tightly across his chest as he looked at anything but her.

"I want to learn, I-I know I don't know how; but you do and you can show me how. I want to learn I want to learn how to love like you do. You've showed me so much and taught me so much about being a person and letting other people in, and know that even if they h-hurt you however unintentional it was you learn from them. I learnt from Zack that I can't shut myself off because although he has a brilliant mind. A person, the wrong kind of person can come along and manipulate that so they do things that are illogical. I have always communicated with people who understand me who view the world like I do. But Zack did that too and l-look what happened to him, that could have been me; I could have done all those horrible things if you had not come into my life and shown me, all the- the things you have. I want to learn, Booth I want you to show me. I-I can't learn this on my own because I don't know how. And I don't know where to start or who to blame I- she was cut off by Booth kissing her only this time she didn't push him away she pulled him closer wrapping her arms around him and absorbing as much of him as she could. When he pulled back he rested his hands on her face.

"I'll teach you Bones and I'll make sure if I ever do anything to hurt you to make you doubt that us doing this is the worst thing in the world that I'll cut off both my arms so I can't touch you or any one again. Ok" Brennan nodded and wrapped her arms around him hiding her face in his shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you Tempe and I don't expect you to say it back to me right now. I'll show you how and one day one day you'll be able to say I love you too." He whispered in her ear.


	15. A Year On

**AN: I suck I know I'm a horrid person who hardly ever updates. Go on you can say it I won't be hurt by it at all. This story ends here. I know you can tell me how much I suck and I will agree with you 100% however before you go writing me off completely have a read, my life lately has been massively busy. I've had work two trips to Sydney one for my visa. You see I'm off to work in America for three months, however I have a few stories banked for you to read. If you only read my Bones fiction I'm sorry nothing is ready for you yet. I have to type up at least one part of a One Tree Hill series I'm working on and I have a few CSINY stories banked for you. I may even be nice to those who have been following me for the last couple of years and add NCIS into the mix as well. I leave next Monday so I don't know how much of this I will get done but I'll try and get some done for you. **

**Previously: **

"**I want to learn, I-I know I don't know how; but you do and you can show me how. I want to learn I want to learn how to love like you do. You've showed me so much and taught me so much about being a person and letting other people in, and know that even if they h-hurt you however unintentional it was you learn from them. I learnt from Zack that I can't shut myself off because although he has a brilliant mind. A person, the wrong kind of person can come along and manipulate that so they do things that are illogical. I have always communicated with people who understand me who view the world like I do. But Zack did that too and l-look what happened to him, that could have been me; I could have done all those horrible things if you had not come into my life and shown me, all the- the things you have. I want to learn, Booth I want you to show me. I-I can't learn this on my own because I don't know how. And I don't know where to start or who to blame I- she was cut off by Booth kissing her only this time she didn't push him away she pulled him closer wrapping her arms around him and absorbing as much of him as she could. When he pulled back he rested his hands on her face. **

"**I'll teach you Bones and I'll make sure if I ever do anything to hurt you to make you doubt that us doing this is the worst thing in the world that I'll cut off both my arms so I can't touch you or any one again. Ok" Brennan nodded and wrapped her arms around him hiding her face in his shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks. **

"**I love you Tempe and I don't expect you to say it back to me right now. I'll show you how and one day one day you'll be able to say I love you too." He whispered in her ear.**

**-/-**

Camille Saroyan walked into Brennan's office with Ange following her almost running into her as Cam stopped and placed her hands on her hips. She laughed if anyone had told her a year ago that Brennan a woman for whom most of the time was a very structured and logical person at work would be found in her office currently wrapped up in the arms of the FBI liaison to the medico legal lab she would have laughed and asked if she could run a blood test to see what they were on. Now however if someone told her that, she would tell them to grab a bucket fill it with cold water and pour it over the two of them. Clearing her throat she waited, no response she didn't expect one really. SSA Booth or as they knew him here just plain old Booth had been away for three months working a case in Salt Lack City Utah. He had gotten back this morning and by the looks of it had only arrived a few minutes before she had. She turned to Angela who rolled her eyes.

"Now you know what it was like with you and Hodgins. How is he any way?" she asked Jack Hodgins had broken his leg almost a month ago. It was an experiment gone array. It however had not been one of his. As always this was a teaching lab and they had a new bout of interns on rotation helping out Dr. Brennan and now Dr. Bray with the latest cases that came in. An experiment of theirs had caused a gelatinous substance to spill over onto the floor and down the stairs. In which Jack had been walking up causing him to slip thus breaking his leg, and causing him to use a few choice words when said interns tried to help him. Angela had been helping him out hat his place the two of them had formed a closer bond because of it. They were by no means back together but they had the kind of friendship Brennan and Booth had, had a couple years ago.

"Not that I'm not glad to see him because I am, if it means Bren stops mopping I'm all for it, but isn't Booth meant to be at a debriefing session with Sweets?" Angela asked Cam laughed and nodded.

"Where do you think he'd rather be, with Sweets getting his every action over the last three months critiqued or here with his girlfriend whom he hasn't seen for those three months?" Cam asked not really needing an answer both women knew the answer to that question. Here with Brennan.

Even through this entire conversation, neither Seeley nor Tempe had noticed there were other people in the room which was not something unusual for either of them.

"I will get a bucket of cold water I swear" said Cam but the threat that used to work on the women beside her and their resident entomologist didn't seem to work here. Ange smirked and winked at her boss and friend.

"Snake!" she said loudly cause the Forensic Anthropologist to jump away from her boyfriend and look around.

"Very funny Angela" she said what had happened. Booth turned around grabbing Brennan and wrapping his arms around her waist his chin rested on her shoulder as he looked over at their friends.

"Aren't you meant to be seeing Sweets?"

"yeah but I'm not going. All I did there was sit there and tell people how to do their job most boring and pointless three months of my life and if I could have it back I would. And I would have spent it here" he said kissing the nap of Brennan's neck.

"Ok but if you get your badge and gun taken off you don't come crying to us we warned you" Booth nodded and watched them walk away.

"So I was thinking, seeing your brother and father are out of town we could say spend the night at home. Wrapped up under a blanket watch a movie, unless there was something else you wanted to do." He said with a mischievous grin.

"We could do both, or you could wait till tomorrow and we could make a day of it as Cam, has ordered me take the day as she called it." Booth grinned a whole day with the love of his life well that was work waiting another 4 hours for.


End file.
